


Plenty of time

by billyshears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Timeskip, Underage - Freeform, a bit of angst on shimada’s side, for like a minute - Freeform, he kinda deserves it tho, tsukki makes a tiny appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyshears/pseuds/billyshears
Summary: “We have plenty of time to meet each other once more”





	

The teen shuddered and braced his shoulders, trying but not getting to repress his tears, and headed to the door.

“Wait, Tadashi!” The older man called, grabbing him by the arm.

“I can’t stay, Shimada-san!” Yamaguchi cried, tugging his arm so he could go “I-I’m so stupid… This is so embarrassing…”

The older shook his head and bitted his lower lip. He should be the embarrassed one. He was the stupid one. He stopped thinking for like two seconds and he fucked up everything.

They were practicing, as usual. Yamaguchi did his fifth right floating serve in a row and was really excited, and Shimada walked up to him to pat his back and tell him he was doing great. And then there was a split second of silence when they just stared into each other's eyes.

And then everything went out of control.

Shimada wasn’t sure which one of them leaned first, but it was his fault. One moment they were standing in an appropriate distance, the next, they were desperately kissing. It was a messy, open-mouth kiss, with teeth clashing and tongues whirling against each other. It was a hungry kiss, filled with accumulated tension and need.

It was all wrong but Shimada’s brain was foggy, his body not willing to let this just found warmness, and apparently neither did Yamaguchi, who was clenching at his shirt with both hands.

Without fully realizing it, the older started to walk forward, pushing the other until he was pressed between a wall and Shimada’s body. Then Shimada’s hands slided down to hold Yamaguchi’s waist, his hips rolling slowly, and Yamaguchi let out a breathless moan into the kiss.

Shimada pulled back to catch his breath, and smirked playfully.

“Goddamn, Tadashi, you better stop me or I’d…”

“But I don’t want to stop!” The other replied panting, his pupils dilated, his gaze slightly unfocused and his face violently red.

He looked terribly alluring and that was what made Shimada snap back to his senses.

“This is wrong” He mumbled, more to himself than to the other, and reluctantly walked back. It made him feel suddenly cold, and the pleading eyes that gazed at him pierced his heart.

“Please…” Yamaguchi whispered, his hands still holding the shirt.  Shimada sighed and took the other’s wrists, kindly caressing them.

“I’m sorry, Tadashi. We shouldn’t have done that” He stated, looking down and adjusting his glasses, his voice vacillating.

And that was when the teen pulled back, shooting him a gaze that was a bit frustrated, a bit mad, but mostly dejected, and headed to the door.

Shimada stopped him, but wasn’t really sure of what to say. He just wanted to tell Tadashi to stay a bit more, even in that situation.

“You’re not stupid” Was what he said instead “A-and it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’m the adult and I should be responsible, but I wasn’t” He muttered grimly.

Yamaguchi shuddered again with a new flow of tears and hugged him, letting his head drop heavily in his shoulder. Shimada wrapped his arms around his frame, closing his eyes and trying not to squeeze him too hard.

“Please forgive me. I shouldn’t have… That was wrong…” He kept mumbling because listening to the quiet cry was overwhelming.

“But I like you, Shimada-san!” Yamaguchi yelled between sobs. “I like you too much and I just wanna be with you! Just like now!”

Shimada clenched his fists at this because that was exactly what he was feeling, that was what he wanted to say for a long time but it wasn’t okay, that wasn’t okay. Holding the other like this, being alone and being together was all he could ask for, but he shouldn’t keep doing this to Tadashi.

“You should go home now” His words trembled and his chest felt like someone stomped on it, but he still carefully separated. Yamaguchi nodded, still crying silently, but didn’t move. “Tadashi…” Shimada insisted.

“You are going to tell me to not come back, right?” The teen asked gloomily, and Shimada didn’t know what to answer.

“I-I should tell you that, I think” He answered after some seconds. “I’m sorry”

Without saying anything else, Yamaguchi chocked down a sob and finally left, and Shimada wished he could just cry out all the misery gathering in his heart.

* * *

 

The following days were dull days for Shimada. His mind constantly tried to get back to what happened between he and Tadashi but he distracted it with trivial occupations, like he used to do before when he found himself daydreaming about the kid he was supposed to only help with volleyball and not fall for.

It was tough. He managed to keep his mood cheerful in front of other people, but when he was alone there was no way to avoid feeling bitter and miserable.

That was his current state, in one of those hours when no one would show up at the store, when someone barged in violently.

“Shimada! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

Even if Shimada wouldn’t have seen Ukai’s angry face, the low, furious tone was enough to let him know that the other wasn’t joking around when reached the counter with long steps and grabbed him by the collar.

“Ukai-kun!” A voice behind him exclaimed and Shimada couldn’t be thankful enough, because even when he was pretty sure why the coach was here and accepted that he probably deserved what was going to happen to him, not being beaten up to death was good news. So yes, Takeda-sensei being around definitely was good news.

But it was obvious that the teacher wasn’t there only to control Ukai, judging by the lack of his signature kind smile when he walked to the blond’s side, who let go his collar with a huff.

“Yamaguchi-kun told us what happened” Takeda started talking, straight to the point, and Shimada stiffened at the mention of the younger. “And he asked us to accompany him to talk to you”

Shimada’s throat felt suddenly dry when he nodded, and seconds after Tadashi walked in, his head low, and stood in front of the counter.

“I’m so sorry!” Were his words, still not looking up, and Shimada could swear he was on the verge of tears “I just wanted to apologize for the hard time. I won’t bother you again”

“Oh, Tadashi…” Shimada extended a hand to touch his face, retracting it when Ukai barked “ _No touching!_ ”, but kept talking. “Tadashi, you don’t have to apologize. Please look at me” He requested softly and the other complied, his heart stinging when their gazes met. “Don’t be harsh with yourself. None of this is your fault, okay? Just keep it in mind” The younger nodded, a tear going down his cheek. “And, I know now you can’t help but feel sad and cry, but please don’t stay like that. You’re young and you’re wonderful, and all my affection is with you, but you have a lot to do, you have to have fun and date people your age; you have to realize yet what you want of your life, and be happy. Just forget about this old guy, alright?”

Yamaguchi nodded again, unable to say a word, and now Shimada was crying too. Once more he extended a shaky hand, looking at Ukai for permission, but the coach avoided his eyes, intently looking down. Instead, it was Takeda who gave him a sharp consenting nod, and so he caressed the teen’s hair and face and wiped his tears.

“You’re a great boy” Was all he could add.

* * *

 

Routine became a painkiller. Repetitive, mindless actions were what kept Shimada going, now that his soul felt empty. He was alright, he was able to stand it. Some nights were rougher than others, but he learned to go through them.

His social life was dramatically reduced, nothing interesting him enough to dedicate time to it.

With time he also stopped playing volleyball, noticing that a match could be distracting enough, but the following days would be hell, not being able to not think about his once cute volley pupil. Practically the only thing that he kept doing was work.

What bothered him the most was not having known beforehand that it would be so painful, and that the pain will never actually leave. Days and weeks and months passed and he wouldn’t admit it, but he still expected Tadashi to show up at the market, to meet him in a random street or for him to call in a rainy night. None of it happened, and Shimada started to feel a cruel satisfaction when another day ended without knowing from the other.

But it was alright. Because it meant that Tadashi was following his words and forgot about him. And there was a chance that he was happy, and that thought alone made Shimada feel glad. Years went by, but the idea of Tadashi happy somewhere else, far away from him, never failed to warm up his heart.

* * *

 

One specific day was distinct from the others. It wasn’t a holiday, it wasn’t a day off, the weather wasn’t noticeably different that the day before, but Shimada was sure, since he woke up, that that day was particular.

But no one else seemed to notice it, everyone behaving like usual. Just the same old boring day of work.

At early afternoon he noticed someone, a guy standing at the door and intently staring inside the store, only to leave minutes later. Shimada had the idea that he knew him from somewhere, but couldn’t put a name to the face, not he could take his time to think about it, busy with clients as he was. It made him feel uneasy for some reason.

Hours later, when there were no costumers and he considered closing early, the guy from earlier showed up again, once more just watching inside. Blond hair, glasses, a bored expression. Shimada could swear he knew him.

But this time he stayed a few seconds in the door, turning back and motioning with his hand to someone else. And when that someone else walked into the store, Shimada’s heartbeats stopped momentarily.  

It was a young man, with long hair pulled up in a ponytail, a hand nervously fidgeting with an earring, and adorable freckles sprawled over his face.

“Tadashi” Shimada muttered, the lenses of his glasses fogging for the tears he didn’t realized he was crying. The other smiled shyly and walked up around the counter, standing in front of him.

“Shimada-san” He whispered with a strangled voice and in no time they were lost in each other’s arm.

“Why are you here?” The older inquired, hugging him tightly, feeling like a void inside him was filling up.

“Shimada-san” Yamaguchi said again and pulled back a little, just a little, enough to rest his forehead against the other’s “I’m sorry. I went and had fun, I dated people my age. I went to college in Tokyo, then dropped it and came back, to study here. I guess I had times when I was happy. But I never managed to forget about you” He finished, smiling brightly, and Shimada laughed.

“Look at you. You are so different, but you look the same. I bet you changed a lot. I’ll have to meet you once again, don’t I?”

“We have plenty of time to meet each other once more” Tadashi giggled, tears of emotion wetting his face as he leaned forward to kiss the one he never could stop thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and posted it on tumblr, and thought "why not upload it here too"  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
